Moonlight
by Jensi
Summary: This is another installment of Eric and Lissa, and just a short and sweet one shot.   Enjoy!


I do not own any True Blood characters. I just like to have a little fun with Eric and Lissa every now and then.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lissa James walked into her dark apartment after a long day at the marketing firm where she worked and a longer than normal elevator ride to the fourth story of her building. She rolled her shoulders back as she set down her purse on the counter, cursing the fact that she needed a massage badly. She looked around her expansive living room in the bright moonlight that flooded through the windows and walked to the fridge and poured herself a glass of wine. She thought to the co worker that night that had tried to entice her into coming home with him for a night together, and how she had turned him down. Her mind went back to the night at Fangtasia and the night that no human could replace, and she smiled wistfully at the memory. He had been so confident in his offer at the office, but the smirk on her face had silenced him quickly. Lissa sipped her wine and her eyes traveled to her balcony that was attached to her large bedroom slowly in the bright night, almost being pulled in that direction. She saw the tall figure leaning on the railing looking out over the city, and she stared for a long moment. The hair that was hanging forward sent a shiver through her body as she remembered gripping it in her hands, and the areas where the shirt was tucked immaculately into the well fitted pants made her body throb as she looked at him. Lissa walked through the apartment in her high heels, sipping her wine slowly as she did. She entered the bedroom and looked at the balcony, almost as if she was making sure that he had not disappeared. She saw him in the same spot, not moving as he continued to gaze downwards. Lissa slid open the door smoothly, and leaned against it as she looked at his body with hungry eyes. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Sheriff Northman?"

"Imagine my surprise when I go to find your residence, only to find out that you are one of my renters." Eric said slowly after a moment, and she raised her eyebrows.

"In that case, why are you waiting outside? As the owner could you not be inside?" Lissa asked him, and she heard a low chuckle that sent a trickle of moisture down her thigh.

"Would you rather I be on your bed, ready and waiting?" Eric asked her, and she gazed at him silently as she imagined that very image. "I trust you are pleased with your time here?"

"The apartment is very nice. I have never seen your name attached to it." Lissa said, and he looked back at her with a steady gaze as her hand shook.

"I pay top dollar to the best property management company in the city to keep it that way." Eric told her, and she let another sip of wins slide down her throat as he watched, licking her lips slowly when she was finished. Eric turned to face her, and the pale tone of his skin in the moonlight was striking. It shined brightly against him and she stared wordlessly until her eyes finally rested on his blue eyes that were taking her in slowly and hungrily. Her pencil skirt was well fitted and a deep gray, and the button up silk shirt was a deep purple with a teasing neckline. She wore thigh highs underneath and four inch heels, and she rested one against the door with her foot pressed against it. "Maybe I should collect your rent every month personally."

"How did you find me?" Lissa asked, remembering leaving the bar before he woke up for the night and other employees were arriving. She had taken it for a one night stand though she had longed for another night.

"I asked my employee for your full name and went from there. It was quite easy." Eric told her, stepping forward and letting her hair out of the clip as he reached behind her.

"Your employee as in my former boyfriend?" Lissa asked, feeling his hand sliding through her curls as she closed her eyes. "I am sure that went over well. He didn't seem to care for our….time together when we spoke and ended it very quickly."

"That matters little to me. He tells me what I need to know when I ask." Eric said indifferently, and she opened her eyes to see his gorgeous face close to hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared at him, and he slid her hair back and stared into her eyes. He loved her cobalt blue eyes, since they were connected to one of his favorite memories and times in his life. "I just wanted to see you again."

"Did you?" Lissa's voice shook, and he smiled at the sound.

Eric trailed a finger down her cheek and throat, and she felt the fire in his cool skin. "Have you thought about our night together, my faerie? Have you longed for another, as I have?" He slid it down to the v cut of her shirt and she gasped as he stroked the curve of her breast gently.

"Yes." Lissa whispered, and he found her eyes with his.

"What has kept you away from my establishment?" Eric asked her, and she gazed at him.

"It seemed a bit like rubbing salt in an old wound to me." Lissa explained, and he raised an eyebrow slowly. "I didn't want to hurt him."

"How thoughtful of you." Eric said, sliding the hand that touched her around her slim waist and stroking her back through the shirt. He pulled her closer to him, and nudged her throat with his cool lips as she let her head fall back. "I suppose that won't be a problem being that you seem to be content with my being here."

"Yes, very." Lissa said, feeling herself pressed into her door as he kissed her skin harder. He slid his other hand into her hair and tugged her head to the side, and she felt the prick of his fangs. He teased her with them, and she could hear her breathing growing shallow as he pressed closer to her. She murmured for him to feed and his teeth sank deeply into her throat as if her skin were butter, and she moaned as he pulled her against the length of his body. The pressure combined with the rhythmic sucking brought even more moisture to her thighs and she moaned at the throbbing that was penetrating her body. She felt the skirt being unzipped and she cried out as he loosened it enough move his hands down and lift her legs around his body. The material bunched around her upper legs and he carried her into the bedroom and to the bed, pulling away from her throat as he set her down.

"Take it off." Eric told her, moving beside her on the bed. Lissa slid the skirt down and onto the floor, and he took in her pale skin in the moonlight. She looked at him and his eyes were a dark blue as he gazed at her legs and deeply inhaled. "You smell so wet, Lissa."

"I am." Her voice was shaky and he slid a hand to her knee and up her inner leg slowly, letting out a low growl as he hit the slick skin of her thigh. She whimpered as he slowly touched her and her need overtook her. Lissa swung her legs easily around and over his lap as she gazed into his eyes, and she moved to kiss him. He met her hungry lips eagerly, sliding his hands down over her bare ass and cupping it tightly as she moaned against his lips. He pulled her up and over him and she could feel him pressed into her, and she began to grind herself over him.

Eric fought with her for dominance of the kiss, and one hand slipped up to the hem of her shirt and gripped it. She felt the material rip violently as she winced, and then the evening breeze on her skin. ""Don't think you get to control all of the fun, Lissa." He flipped her around and on her back and gazed at her pale skin in the cream colored satin bra and thong. His hand held hers beside her securely and he stared hungrily at her. "So innocent in this color, my faerie."

"Why are you toying with me?" Lissa asked him, her frustration clear on her face. He smirked and reached over with one hand for a silk scarf that was draped over her heavy wooden headboard and looked down at her thoughtfully. He lifted her to him and kissed her deeply and she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, until he pulled away and smiled as he tired the scar around her eyes and pressed her back onto the bed.

"Stay like a good girl." Eric whispered to her, and she felt him sliding down her stockings one by one. She arched her back as his fingers brushed her damp center lightly, and moaned as she tried to push towards him. Eric lifted her leg into the air and she felt him kiss the skin of her calf gently, and she cried out as he nibbled his way down her leg slowly and teasingly. He ended up at her thigh and he slid his teeth back into her skin as she cried out, and gripped her thighs tightly. It was pitch black against her eyes and she slid her hand into his hair and stroked it as he sucked hard against her. She knew that he could smell her want and she cried out against the increased throbbing between her legs. Eric pulled away from her and stroked the damp satin between her legs as she moved her hips against him and slid the tip of his finger underneath. He teased her slowly and carefully and she leaned her head back. She felt the rest of her body heating up and she felt him slide a finger under the clasp of her bra in one fluid motion. Her breasts fell free and she felt her nipples hard and waiting for him, and he slid his hands over them and cupped them hard. The skin stretched and ached and she cried out hoarsely as he tightened his grip. Eric growled and she felt him slide his body over hers hastily, parting her legs wide as he settled between them. She felt his tongue on her nipple, his mouth sucking it in, and his teeth grazing them as he ravaged her body. The sensations were strong and harsh and she arched her back as she gave all of herself to him. She slid her hands down and found the button to his pants clumsily in the darkness she was in, and fumbled with it before his tip sprung free from the clothes. She managed to slide them down as well as she could, and protested when he slid her hands above her and pinned them before he slid his lips over her other nipple and bit down.

"I want to touch you." Lissa cried out to him, and he sucked her hard into his mouth and teased her again with his fangs. They pierced her skin and she gasped as he drank again from her. His finger had remained limp between her legs, but now he ripped off her thong and plunged it into her folds, causing her to cry out again. He teased her clit as she bucked against his fingers and panted loudly, and the burning set in as he continued to relentlessly tease her. He slid two fingers into her as he rose above her and she felt herself flooding them with her climax as she moaned. She felt him pull away for a moment after she was finished, and then she was pushed back and up onto her pillows as she took several deep breaths. Her hands reached out for him and she felt him in front of her, and she gripped his shirt as she tried to pull it off. Her fingers pulled open the buttons and slid it off, and she scratched her nails down his muscular chest deeply. She slid her hand over his hard cock and encircled it with her fingers, massaging the tip with her thumb. It was moist and he groaned under her touch, sliding his hands into her hair and holding her firmly. He yanked her up to her knees and kissed her, and his tongue slid eagerly into her waiting mouth as he slid an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She continued to stroke him between their bodies and he finally pulled away and pushed her back. He straddled her and she felt him right at her lips as he held her head tightly.

"Take me in your mouth." Eric told her, and she reached around to hold his perfect ass with her hands and she tugged him forward. She started with the tip of him, lightly teasing it with her tongue and then sucking it into her mouth. She drew him in, using her mouth and lips to tease him and a light touch of her teeth. She managed to take all of him in and he began to pump himself into her and she tightened her grip on him as she felt him twitching deep inside of her throat. He pumped harder and she felt him spill inside of her and she swallowed him slowly as it continued. He grunted as he finally slowed and she felt him pull away from her with a deep breath, and she slid her hand around to take him into it. He hardened immediately, and she smiled as she felt it. The scarf was torn from her face, and she blinked at him as her eyes adjusted. "I know that I am typically ready again quickly, but how did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just thought I would try." Her hand was warm against him, and he pulsed against it as if he had not just released.

"Is it part of your powers?" Eric asked her, and she gazed up at him.

"They are driven by lust and fertility, so it would seem so. I am just learning them as we go." Lissa said, and he gazed heavily at her as he moved down her body. He parted her legs again and lowered his face between them, slowly sucking her clit into his mouth and lightly against his teeth and she bucked against him. He released it and licked her with long stokes of his tongue, bringing out moans and cries as he circled her clit and began to penetrate her. He continued until she came hard against his mouth, drinking in the fluids that ran from her body as she shuddered against him. He licked her swollen clit gently as she shook against him, sliding his hands up her body. She whimpered as his lips covered hers, and she tasted what he did to her all over his him. Her tongue traced them as he pulled back for a moment, and then he captured her lips again with his as he parted them with his tongue. They kissed hungrily for several moments and she felt him pressing into her thigh and he settled between her legs. His hand slid over her nipple and pinched as she fought him for control over the kiss. He won by sliding himself into her enough to get her attention and slowly sucked her lower lip against his fangs as he slid further into her. He slid her legs up and against his chest as he took her harder and she raised her hips to meet him as she cried out. He felt like he was trying to go right through her, and he slapped against he damp skin as he drove himself deeply into her. She felt her scream building as the warmth and pressure built inside of her, and she leaned her head back as she prepared for the explosion that was about to happen. He grunted and twitched inside of her and she cried out as she began to rock against him and the orgasm hit her hard. She screamed his name as she continued to pulse and he spilled deep inside of her as he gripped her legs tightly. She felt the warmth of her skin and she sat up and moved into his lap as she pulled away and cupped him again. He gazed at her as she brought him and she slid herself over him as she moaned. Her body was sensitive but she wanted him, needed him on a primal level. She rode his hardness, and he slid one hand into her hair and one against her ass as he pumped into her. She rode him harder until she felt herself climaxing again and she felt the glow of her skin begin as she did, and she met his steady gaze with hers as he held her close. She looked down at him, surprised to see the glow spreading to his skin and into his eyes as he thrust deep inside of her and came again, and she stared into his bright blue eyes.

"What did you do?" Eric asked her, stroking her face as he stared into her eyes in a daze.

"Gave you some of my magic." Lissa told him, and he blinked. They moved back onto the bed together and he kissed her slowly as she pressed against him. Her heart slowed and she traced his skin as she looked into his face. "Don't stay away this time."

"I know where you are now." Eric told her, and kissed her neck slowly. "I find you fascinating, my faerie lover. Too good to give up quite yet." They pressed together in close kisses until he pressed her onto her knees to take her again. Sometime during the night, they fell asleep together under the sheets tangled in each other's legs as she sighed in content.


End file.
